Can't I even dream?
by Dostana
Summary: Des ténèbres, un passé douloureux, des souvenirs oubliés sont les principaux constituant de ma vie, le seul souvenir que j'ai est mon nom est Sakura, les gens disent que je suis un démon, que je n'ai pas le droit d'existé... Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rêver d'une vie?, d'une famille?, Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rêver d'une vie normal? Je m'appelle Demon D Sakura, et voici mon histoire.
1. prologue

_il y a 14 ans:_

Une petite fille courrait dans les ruines du village recherchant sa mère le visage apeuré, jamais elle n'avait vu un incendie de cet ampleur, si seulement c'était un simple incendie... La marine avait lancer un Buster Call sur cet île de West Blue, pourquoi? Sa je voudrai bien le savoir, enfin je le serai plus tard mais bon je ne vais pas vous gâcher la surprise...

Oh milles excuse! je suis un peu tête en l'ai ces derniers temps! J'ai oublié de me présenter. Bon bah voilà! Je me nomme Demon D Sakura! Et la petite fille qui cours là, c'est moi enfin moi quand j'avais trois ans... A cet époque, je ne me doutais pas que ma vie allais prendre un tel tournant alors sa pas du tout!

Bref! Revenons au sujet principale à savoir ce qui c'est passé ce jour maudit qui a marqué le début d'une longue histoire...

Cette enfant cherchait désespérante sa mère, les larmes dévalant les joues... Soudain, un homme à la carrure imposante se présente devant elle, il l'empoigna violemment par la gorge et de la soulever pour qu'elle soie à sa hauteur

\- Meurt démon! Lui cracha t'il à la figure.

la petite suffoquait de plus en plus, ne pouvant respirer elle marmonna quelque mots avant de tombé dans l'inconscience

\- Vull viure! La mare m'ajuda es prego ... (je veux vivre! Maman aides moi je t'n supplie...)

_Retour dans le présent:_

_\- _Ah! Ça fait du bien de posé enfin un pied sur la terre ferme!

Une jeune femme de 18 ans se tenait debout sur le quai du port un léger sourire narquois sur le visage...


	2. Chapter 1

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic que je fais en parallèle avec man autre fiction bien que je prends plus de plaisir à écrire celle là car je m'inspire de moi même pour le personnage principale. Attention fic à thème violant donc âme sensible s'abstenir! **

**Les personnage appartiennent à Ichiro Oda sauf l'oc qui est de mon invention. Sur ce, bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 1 : **

_Sur une île du nouveau monde :_

\- Numéro sept ! Nous avons une nouvelle mission pour vous

\- Très bien… Quelle est donc cette mission ?

\- Voici toute les informations dont vous avez besoin, vous pouvez disposer.

Je sortais de la salle de réunion toujours accompagnée par mon fidèle sabre que je considère comme mon plus précieux trésor, la seule pièce de mon passé qui est entre mes mains. Ah j'ai oublié de me présenter, je me nomme Sakura, Demon D Sakura. J'ai dix-huit ans. Malheureusement je ne peux vous dire plus sur car c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Ce que je fais ? Je suis les ordres… De qui ? Je ne le sais pas… Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas non plus, ça a toujours était comme ça, on me donne et j'exécute sans trop me poser de question…

Je me dirige actuellement vers une des nombreuse îles du nouveau monde pour ma mission, il faut que je récupère des documents confidentiel qui nous ont étaient volés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de réfléchir sur le tournant de ma vie, moi aussi j'ai un rêve et des ambitions, mais il m'est impossible des les réaliser. Quel est mon rêve ? C'est simple, je rêve d'être libre et d'avoir une famille qui m'aime, je rêve de me souvenir de mon sombre passé mais tout cela m'est interdit…

Arrivée à bon port, je descends de ma petite embarcation le visage dissimulé sous une longue cape qui recouvrait 80% de mon corps. Je m'avance dans l'avenue principale du village de l'île, me dirigent vers un bar sans prêter attention aux regards que me jettent les passants. Je suis tellement habituée à recevoir des regards critiques et haineux que ça na plus aucun effet sur moi.

Je m'assois au comptoir et commende une bière. Au loin je vis une bande de pirate jouant les dures mais qui je parie ne valent même pas un cloue. Il y avait aussi trois autres personnes, elles ne me sont inconnues mais je n'arrive pas un maitre la main sur leurs noms. Le premier mais aussi le plus âgé des trois avait les cheveux blond et un aire endormi sur son visage, sa coupe ressemblait vaguement à un ananas, le pauvre, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours avec une coupe de cheveux comme celle-ci.

Le deuxième, un homme plutôt grand, une lueur perverse dans le regard. Ah tien, il ressemble à une banane celui là. Quand au troisième, il était à peine plus âgé que moi, des tâches de rousseurs, bien bâti, des cheveux noir, enfin bref le profile parfait du mec sexy mais qui ne s'en rend même pas compte.

\- Hé minette ! Enlève-nous cette cape et viens t'amuser avec nous ! Me dit un homme à moitié bourré.

\- Non merci, je préfère rester seule que de passer mon temps avec un gros porc bourré comme toi. Répondis-je calmement mais avec un ton sec dur et froid.

\- Comment oses-tu parler de cette manière avec notre capitaine ?

\- Je fais ce qui me plaît à ce que je sache !

\- Oh toi tu vas le payer cher gamine !

Un des pirates tira sur ma cape dévoilant mes cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et mes yeux vairons, en effet, l'un était d'un bleu profond et l'autre était aussi rouge que le sang. Le type dégaina son sabre rapidement suivi par ses camarades. A leur grande surprise, je me mis à chanter une mélodie mais envoûtante :

\- doHajime to owari no iranai imi  
Kono kokoro jouhatsu e to  
Dare ga hinsei o oboeteru ka?  
Kyouki no mado kara, sayounara

Konnichi wa, watashi  
Awanakatta darou?  
Sayounara, anata  
Saa, hanashi shiyou ka?

iNSaNiTY  
Fusou shisou desu  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Owarenai madoi  
CaPTiViTY  
Nigerarenai  
iNSaNiTY  
Fusou shisou desu  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Owarenai madoi  
CaPTiViTY  
Odaku ga tsudzukesou

Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku  
Kuro ni nijinde AUTORAIN  
Makkura yami ni hikari nado nai  
Kyouki no oku kara, sayounara

Konnichi wa, watashi  
Awanakatta darou?  
Sayounara, anata  
Saa, hanashi shiyou ka?

iNSaNiTY  
Fusou shisou desu  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Owarenai madoi  
CaPTiViTY  
Nigerarenai  
iNSaNiTY  
Fusou shisou desu  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Owarenai madoi  
CaPTiViTY  
Odaku ga tsudzukesou

Ne, doko de atta koto ga nai ka?  
Ne, itoshii kimi to hanashitai  
Ne, jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai  
Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta

iNSaNiTY  
Fusou shisou da  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Yami ka? Hikari ka?  
iNSaNiTY  
iNSaNiTY

sAnIty  
Mou mienai kuro  
pUrIty  
Motto nagai hibi  
sAnIty  
Sore mo shizumanakya  
"sAnIty"  
tte nandesu ka?

iNSaNiTY  
Fusou shisou desu  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Owarenai madoi  
CaPTiViTY  
Nigerarenai  
iNSaNiTY  
Fusou shisou desu  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Owarenai madoi  
CaPTiViTY  
Odaku ga tsudzukeruuce

Tous les pirates qui ont tenté de m'attaquer se retrouvèrent au sol raide morts. Comme sy rien ne c'était passé, je sors du bar après avoir payé le barman me dépêchant de finir la mission pour pouvoir profiter du temps qu'il me reste avant de rentrer.

_Du côté du bar :_

Les trois pirates étaient choqués, cette fille avait tué de sang froid sans même lever un pouce. Il faut dire que c'était vraiment choquant.

**La chanson: Insanity du vocaloid IA**


	3. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais bon je fais se que je peux pour en faire le moins possible.**

**PS: je ne pourrai rien poster les deux prochaine semaine à cause des examens sur ce! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ahh ! J'ai enfin terminé ma mission ! Avec de l'avance en plus ! Bon on est sur une île que je ne connais pas, et j'ai encore un mois avant de rentrer alors autan partir à la découverte de l'île… Te regarde nostalgiquement la mer qui s'étend devant moi, le soleil est entrain de se coucher, j'adore ce paysage : le ciel peu à peu change de couleur, il se dégrade du bleu à l'orange en passant par le violet et le jaune. Les nuages, blancs il y a quelques minutes, sont à présent roses. Je lève ma tête pour mieux apprécier le spectacle, les ombres disparaisse, la plage est maintenant recouverte d'une douce lumière qui rend les gens silencieux, calmes, apaisés, heureux. A présent le soleil s'est couché, il ne fait pas nuit, il ne fait plus jour… quand je regarde ce paysage je ne sens plus enchainée, je me sens humaine, je me sens libre… Une larme coule le long de ma joue, mais se n'est pas une magnifique perle salée, il s'agit s'un goûte de sang qui s'écoule de mon œil droit. Je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver des sentiments, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, si je dois souffrir, ça sera en silence. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le coucher de soleil me rappelle une scène de mon passé, mais je ne me souviens de rien avant l'accident qui m'a coûter un œil gauche, depuis, j'ai un œil artificielle qui le remplace. J'aurai tellement voulu avoir une vie normal : des parent aimant, des amis sur qui conter, un rêve pour le quelle je bataillerai pour le réaliser. Je me gifle mentalement, Non Sakura ! Tu es un démon de la pire espèce, qui n'a pas de place sur ce monde et pour rester vivant il y a un prix à payer et tu le sais…

Je marchais sur la plage, me vidant l'esprit de mes tracas, arrivée à une bai, je me cale contre un roché et me mis à chanter ma chanson préférée, la chanson qui résume ma vie, ma chanson…

\- Yami kumo ni sagashi teru  
Tsukanda mono sura te banashite  
Mimi wo kiri saku kaze ni  
Kogoeru karada wa setsunai dake

Koko ni iru no itande iru  
Umi tsuzukeru kono mune  
Hashiri dashite tsumazui tara  
Modore nai wa  
Koko ni iru no tsure dashite yo  
Watashi no ōji sama  
Yume mite mo ii ja nai no

Hitomi tsuki sasu ame ni  
Hohoemu watashi wa kuruu furi wo

Koko ni iru no afurete iru  
Umi tsuzukeru kono ai  
Sakebi dashite todokanu nara  
Imi ga nai wa  
Koko ni iru no tsure dashite yo  
Watashi no ōji sama  
Yume mite mo ii ja nai no  
Yume mite mo ii ja nai no

* * *

_De l'autre côté de la baie:_

Je regardais cette fille qui chanter, sa voie est enchanteresse, ressemblant à la voie des sirènes. Elle est vraiment belle sans sa cape, ses cheveux volant au gré du vent… Mais elle semblait triste, sur le point de pleurer, de même pour se chanson, on sent une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voie. Quand elle arrêta de chanter je ne pu me retenir d'applaudir.

\- Vous avez une voix magnifique mademoiselle

Je la vois sursauter et se mettre en position d'attaque.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Et de quel droit m'espionnez vous?

Bizarre, ses yeux sont devenus aussi rouge que le sang alors qu'à la base ils étais vairon, franchement ça fou les jetons.

\- Du calme! Je ne vais rien vous faire, je passais juste par là quand j'ai entendu une voix mélodieuse alors je suis allé voir de qui il s'agissait. Désoler de vous avoir déranger...

\- Moui, la prochaine foie soyez plus discret!

Elle se rassoit sur le sable et se cale contre un rocher. Je m'approche d'elle et m'assois à ses côtés. Elle est vraiment belle. Elle a une peau pale et laiteuse, des magnifique cheveux noir onyx légèrement ondulés. Ses beaux yeux sont vairon, l'un ressemble à un saphir, il est d'un bleu si profond qu'on se sent plongé dans un vaste océan sans fond. L'autre est rouge écarlate tous aussi magnifique que le premier. Elle porte un mini-short en cuir noir avec un bustier rouge et des cuissardes noir. Elle a pour seul accessoire un casque à musique rouge. son style gotique lui va bien.

\- Au fait, dis-je pour briser le silence devenu trop gênant, je m'appelle Ace et vous?

Elle ne me répond ps, peut-être qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu. Alors je réessaies mais toujours le même résultat. Après trois échec consécutifs, je me rends compte qu'elle m'ignore royalement. Je soupire d'agacement puis je me lève et commence à partir quand...

* * *

\- Sakura... Dis-je après un long moment d'hésitation. Pourquoi avoir hésiter autant? Je ne connais rien de lui et l est trop tôt pour que je lui accorde ma confiance. On m'a trahi tellement de fois que j'ai fini par devenir sociopathe.

Un fin sourire se dessine sur sur ses lèvre.

\- Sakura quoi?

\- Tu n'as fait que me donner ton prénom, pas ton nom de famille. Dis moi le tien je te dirai le mien...

* * *

Elle baisse son casque attendant ma réponse, bon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

\- Portgas D, mon nom est Portgas D ace.

\- C'est aux, ce n'est pas ton vrai nom de famille donc je ne te répondrai pas...

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Comment est-elle au courant de ça?

\- C...co...comment, es tu au courant?

\- Le jour où tu me diras ton nom de famille, je te répondrai. Dis-elle d'un ton tout aussi neutre.

Pu*tain! J'ai l'impression de parler à une pierre tellement que sa voix est sans vie, rien à voir avec le fille fragile qui chantais toute à l'heure.

\- mon vrai nom est Gol D Ace.

Un sourire discret se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne me mens pas, Je le savais depuis le début que tu es le fils de Gol D Roger et de sa compagne Portgas D Rouge.

\- Et ton nom?

J'y crois pas! Elle lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ou quoi?

Elle eu un léger rire avant de répondre.

\- C'est un peu le cas, je me nomme Demon D Sakura.

C'est claire elle lit dans mes pensés!

\- Non, je ne les lis pas, je les entends nuance...

\- Comment peux tu les entendre?

\- Nous allons un peu vite en Besogne non? Mais si tu veux savoir, mon ouïe est tellement fine que je peux entendre ce qui ne peux être entendu.

\- Ah tien! Tu me tutoie maintenant? I peine cinq minute tu me vouvoyer encore.

\- Certes, Mais tous comme toi, j'ai dix-huit ans, en plus de ça, toi aussi tu me tutoie. Ace au poings ardents.

* * *

L'ambiance est plus détendu que toute à l'heure mais je reste quand même sur mes gardes, on ne sait jamais. Une question me brûle les lèvres et je ne pu me retenir de la poser.

\- Dis Ace,

\- Hum?

\- C'est quoi, un pirate?

_A suivre!_


End file.
